Ma vie, Mon histoire, Ma fin
by Aikawa-san
Summary: "Quand Luka une jeune femme venant de notre monde décide de rejoindre l'équipage de Trafalgar Law son idole, c'est à ses riques et périls...Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être heureuse... Et pourtant, la vie en avait décidée autrement. (merci a MlleX pour le résumer)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Le vrai bonheur n'existe pas car le bonheur est toujours éphémère et fictif !

Nom : Sodaina Luka

dit : La Faucheuse

prime : 200 000 000 b$

Je m'appelle Sodaina Luka, j'ai 19 ans et j'ai un caractère trempé et une fierté mal placée, si vous le voulez bien...j'aimerais vous raconter mes aventures depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde ou tout est possible et mon ascension vers mon soit disant...bonheur...En passant, bien sur, par les moments difficiles et les moments joyeux qui ont pu croiser ma triste vie...dans cette équipage ou le capitaine est froid, sadique mais...particulièrement poli et ou mes nakamas m'ont toujours soutenu.

Alors...voici, comment dire...Ma Vie!

Alors...bien ou pas si vous avez deviner quel équipage a recueilli Luka pendant son voyage dites le moi ! Et si vous voulez que je continue une ou deux petites reviews pour m'encourager ! s'il vous plaît...


	2. Chapter 2: ben le début quoi!

chapitre 1 :

Alors déjà commençons ma triste histoire avec mes origines et ma véritable identité...

3 ans plus tôt...

-Luka ! réveille toi t'es en retard ! Cria ma sœur avec seulement sa tête qui dépassait de l'ouverture de la porte

-dégaaaaaaaaage...ou je te balance mon coussin en pleine face !

-ok ! ok ! N'empêche que tu vas être en retard en cours...dit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir et de fermer la porte

Et oui ! Je suis Luka une jeune fille de 16 ans qui est au lycée...j'ai des cheveux brun et long descendant jusqu'au bas du dos et une frange dégrader vers le coter droit que je m'amuse a teinter en violet ou rose ça dépend des jours. J'ai une petite sœur Kaina qui a deux ans de moins que moi, mon père étant partit quand ma sœur est née nous vivons seule avec ma mère... Ahhhh...que la vie est longue et monotone toujours a ce répéter et a être Très très ( excuser du mots mais...) chiante. Bon c'est pas tout mais je doit me rendre au lycée ce matin ont étudie enfin les courants marins car oui je suis dans un lycée spécialement adapter pour la navigation, car mon rêve est d'être libre et de naviguer sur toutes les mers du mondes. Si seulement je pouvais être dans le monde de One Piece aux coter de pirates légendaires comme les Heart, les Mugiwara,...ces personnages que je connaît par cœur.

Bon entre tant je me suis habiller et je suis maintenant sur la route du lycée...un peu dans la lune je n'aie même pas remarquer la bouche d'égout grande ouverte devant et plouf dans les égouts...ah ben...pourquoi il y a pas de plouf...j'ouvre un œil, puis deux pour voir que j'était entrain de faire une chute d'une centaine de mètres et que en dessous c'était...LA MER !

désoler si les chapitres sont court mais je publierait souvent vu que j'ai déjà beaucoup écrit et que j'ai encore des idées, je publierait trois/quatre chapitres par semaine et en ce moment vu que c'est les vacances...je ferait peut-être un par jours. En attendant Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: bah maintenant la suite! :p

chapitre 2 :

Doucement je réveillait, je me retrouvait dans une pièce assez sobre, j'étaie allongée sur un lit et j'essayai de me rappeler ce qui c'était passé, plus je réfléchissait plus je me demandait où j'avais atterrit et pourquoi...Je me redressait rapidement quand j'entendis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et là un jeune marine au cheveux d'une couleur entre gris et violet avec des lunettes rentra j'étaie choquée j'avais atterrit dans un navire de la marine et sur ce navire précis il y a ce jeune homme que tout les fans de One Piece connaissent Koby. J'étaie tranquillement entrain de me rappeler ce qu'il avais fait au début de l'histoire sa rencontre avec Luffy, puis sa crise (un peu trop grosse d'ailleurs) de courage qui lui a valus un poing dans la face de la part de Luffy a Marine Ford...jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme m'interpella voyant que je ne le calculait plus depuis un petit bout de tant.

-euh...mademoiselle...vous allez bien...me demanda t-il inquiet

-hein, ah euh oui je vais bien...dit vous m'avez retrouver où ?

-et bien ont vous a retrouver en pleine mer inconsiente...

-...Je m'appelle Luka et toi ?

-euh...je je je m'appelle Koby !

-dit...tu connaîtrait pas un certain Luffy...demandai-je pensive...

-oui. C'est un de mes amis et il est pirate !

-alors je peux te dire un secret ?

-bien sur !

-tu ne le répétera a personne ?

-non ! Promis !

-bien ! Alors il serait mieux pour toi de savoir que...je suis une pirate !

À ce moment là Koby eu l'air tellement choqué que je me suis dit que j'y était aller un peu fort en fait

-euh...vous, vous, vous, vous, vous ête pirate et, et bien ce n'est pas très bien pour vous d'être sur un bateaux de la marine...a moins que ce soit un plan pour pouvoir nous piller !

-non t'inquiète pas...mais dit il y a des chaloupes de secours sur ce navire ?

-euh oui il y en a quatre vous, vous, vous voulez en voler une !

-bien sur crétin ! Le but pour moi c'est de partir d'ici le plus vite pour rejoindre mon équipage !et...arrête de me vouvoyer ça me gonfle !

-euh...d'a-d'accord.

Bon...j'ai un peu menti mais bon...j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la merde avec la marine sur les bras quand il vaudra partir...mais Koby ma donné une bonne idée si il a eu peur que je pille le bateau...c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose non ? Alors ce soir...mission pillage et évasion de ce bateau ! Yeah !

petite note de l'auteur:

et bien voilà bon je sais que au début Luka a l'air pas très méchante et si triste que ça mais vous verrez dans la suite que ça va se compliquer pour elle...Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: et encore la suite xp

chapitre3 :

Donc c'est le soir et mon opération va bientôt commencer j'ai récupérer mes affaires grâce à Koby ahhhhh...le pauvre je m'en veux de lui avoir menti mais bon si je veux une réputation de pirate je doit bien commencer par quelque chose non ? Bon alors voyons voir...

pov narrateur

Luka s'approcha sans un bruit d'un marine et réussi a prendre son couteaux pour le lui mètre sous la gorge elle lui demanda si il y avait un objet précieux sur le bateaux, le marine mort de peur lui répondu qu'ils étaient chargé de livrer un fruit du démon à un dragon céleste puis Luka lui régla son compte en lui tranchant la gorge avant de partir je sais c'est stupide mais elle chercha un autre marine pour savoir ou était enfermer ce fruit du démon

fin pov narrateur

donc après avoir égorgé un deuxième soldat et après avoir récupérer le sabre de celui-ci...que je ne sais pas manier... je me dirigeait enfin vers la salle des coffres, devant deux marines attendait quasiment dans le noir pendant que je m'approchait deux il parlait de leur enfants a ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Alors qu'ils continuait a parler je me suis décider et me mit a les attaquer, le premier étant mort au premier coup car je lui avaient planter le sabre dans le cœur le deuxième se rua sur moi l'évitant

comme si cela était naturel je lui enfonça le sabre dans l'estomac avant de lui tranché la gorge. Je

recula de quelques pas me demandant soudainement pourquoi tuer ces gens m'avais procurer un bien fou, me reprenant j'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte et là une dizaine de millier de Berry et le fruits du démon ce tenait là à porter de main alors rassemblent tout mon courage je fonça attrapa un sac de Berry et le fruits du démon que je mit avec l'argent je me retourna et commençais a courir sur le pont, une fois a l'air libre je jetais le sac dans la barque et la mit à la mer un marine arriva, regroupant le plus de force possible je me jeta du navire et atterrit dans la barque, puis je commençais a ramer jusqu'à l'île la plus proche...

plusieurs heures plus tard j'étaie enfin arriver sur l'île il devait être six heures du matin et je descendit de la chaloupe et marchait dans les rues de la ville le peu de gens qui était dans le coin me dévisageait, mes habit étaient couvert de sang et je portait un sac assez gros et le sabre prit plus tôt au marine a la ceinture. Me disant qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer j'entrais dans une boutique de vêtement et demandais une cape le vendeur m'en trouva une noir très longue et disait que sa faisait ressortir mes yeux violet et mes cheveux. Attend ! Violet mes yeux sont bleu à la base et mes cheveux sont brun ! Gardant le calme je le remerciais et payait ma cape je sorti, quand j'aperçus un des marines du bateaux sur le quel j'étaie je mit ma capuche sur ma tête cachant le plus possible mon visage, je décidait donc d'aller changer légèrement de tête je parti donc en recherche d'un coiffeur. Une fois celui-ci trouver je me fis une coupe courte partant en dégradé de l'arrière de ma tête vers l'avant, et je me fis teindre ma frange en violet...

ça va faire trois jours maintenant que je suis sur cette île j'ai trouvée un hôtel sympa et je me suis racheter des vêtement je compte partir dès que les marines seront parti. Assez intelligente pour ne pas me faire repérer j'ai demander a des habitant pourquoi les marines étaient là la veille a qui j'ai demander ma répondu que c'était parce une jeune fille avais piller a elle toute seule le navire...sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'ai pensée a la tête qu'à fait Koby quand il a du découvrir que c'est moi qui a tuer quatre des marines présent ce soir là il a du être déçus mais bon après tout la vie continue la veille ma aussi dit qu'il partait demain matin à l'aube alors demain aprèm go pour aller chercher l'équipage des Heart pirates car leur prochain nakama, ce sera Moi !

petite note de l'auteur:

Luka va rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial dans le prochain chapitre alors éssayer de deviner!


	5. Chapter 5: bah le chapitre 4

salut désoler pour l'attente j'ai du reformater mon ordi mais une chance que j'ai sauvegardé la fic. sur clé USB! Ah ah ah! non c'est pas drôle...sinon merci a muffy~chan pour la _**seule**_ review T.T. se serait vraiment gentil de m'en laisser pour me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer ou alors juste pour me dire vos idée pour la suite mais bon je vous embête pas plus voilà le chapitre 4. ^^

Chapitre4 :

Le lendemain je partie environ une heure après les marines...hier après-midi j'avais aperçus Koby...ahhhhhh...je m'en veux. Non ! C'est un marine et moi je suis une pirate alors pourquoi s'en faire hein? Bon bref j'ai réussi a récolter plein d'information sur ma prochaine destination l'île de Jana c'est une île estivale où ont été crée trois grande villes Soka la plus grande, Prima la plus proche du port et Donam la plus petite et la plus éloigner du port...après plusieurs heures de navigation j'arrivais enfin au port de Jana, cette île étaie encore plus belle que ce que je pensais. Alors que j'arrivais je crue reconnaître le Jolly Roger des Kidd pirates, un soleil avec a l'intérieur un smiley a la bouche cousue...décidant de l'ignorée je me dirigeait donc vers Prima pour cherchée un hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieure de la ville je trouvais un hôtel très rapidement, j'entrais et commandais une chambre. Puis après avoir ranger mon butin dedans je demanda au patron de ne laisser personne rentrer dans ma chambre même pas les femmes de ménages...puis je partie en quête d'un bar ou je ne croiserait aucun membre de l'équipage de Kidd. M'éloignant de l'hôtel je me dirigeais vers le centre ville et entrais dans le premier bar que je trouvais m'installant a une table, je regardais au alentours avant d'apercevoir une tignasse rouge, je reconnue sans peine les deux pirates assis a la table a coté de la mienne. Ces pirates étaient ceux que je devais a tout pris éviter, Kidd et Killer son second. Un serveur arriva et me demanda ce que je voulais voyant que je l'ignorait il me reposa la question, faisant enfin attention a lui je commandais donc un verre de saké. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que je fixais Killer et Kidd, quand Killer me remarqua et avertit son capitaine qui se mit aussi a me fixé. Alors je détournais le regard et buvais mon saké essayant de ne pas réagir a ces deux regards assez pesant...puis je risquais un regard vers le capitaine espérant qu'ils soit partit, je fus vite déçus car je vis Kidd se levé pour venir s'asseoir devant moi. Je n'avais plus rien à rien a perdre alors j'ai tenter le tout pour le tout...

« -A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Eustass Kidd et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Sodaina

-Et ton prénom ?

-Luka

-Ok

-Bon bah si c'est tout ? Ciao ! »

Je me levais et me dirigeait vers le comptoir, je payais puis je me dirigeait vers la sortie avant de passer la porte je risquais un dernier coup d'œil vers Kidd, il faisait un sourire super flippant je me pressai donc vers l'hôtel ou j'avais loué la chambre, j'entrais dans ma chambre pris le sac où était mon butin je sortit le fruit tant convoiter puis pris quelques secondes de réflexions bon d'accord il me ferra devenir plus forte et d'accord j'aurais sûrement beaucoup de puissance, mes connaissances sur ce monde et ces pouvoir me permettrais de devenir assez dangereuse. Calculant les risques j'approchais donc le fruit de ma bouche avant de dire une phrase « À partir de maintenant JE NE FERRAIS PLUS MARCHE ARRIÈRE ! » je croqua dans le fruits a la chair tendre et avala la première bouché puis je mordais à nouveau dedans avant de me rappeler que le reste du fruit avais désormais un goût infecte. Le fruit était devenu tellement amer que j'étais maintenant par terre a quatre patte entrain de recracher ce que j'avais en bouche, le goût me brûlait la langue et je m'étouffais à moitié me relevant je courrait vers l'évier de la salle de bain puis bu le plus d'eau possible avant de m'écrouler par terre comment Luffy avait fait pour le manger en entier sans sentir ce goût atroce ! Bon...après ce petit incident je décidais donc de repartir en ville pour chercher un sac pour mètre mes affaires **Bah quoi j'ai mon petit butin d'environ 200 000 b$ et des vêtement de rechange** au bout d'une heure j'avais trouver un sac a peu près comme celui de Ace, le sac parfait quoi ! Mais après une heure de marche j'avais totalement oublier un détail...et ce détail s'appelle Kidd...

Alors? une review s'il vous plaît...


	6. Chapter 6:petit tournant et la suite!

Bon voilà pour rattraper un peu mon retard je publie le chapitre 5 comme ça j'essaye un peu de me faire pardonné ^^ bonne lecture a et merci pour les reviews. MlleX merci pour tes conseils! je fais essayer de les appliquer! franchement merci à Florette j'adore tes fics, alors que tu me laisse une review me fais énormément plaisir! merci aussi à MV-232!  
Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire! ^^

chapitre 5 :

Mais après une heure de marche j'avais totalement oublier un détail, et ce détail s'appelle Kidd...

et donc désormais je me trouvais a même pas un mètre de Kidd quand celui-ci me remarqua enfin...

je le vis sourire avant de sentir mon sac avec tout mes berry s'envoler enfin...s'envoler être attiré vers Kidd je me retourna prête a lui faire sa fête quand je me rappela que l'on était en pleine ville, décidant de faire le moins de victime je m'approcha de lui et lui arracha le sac des mains avant de lancer

« -si tu veux te battre viens ! Ont va plus loin, hors de la ville !

-Pff...Ok ! Quand tu veux ! »

je me retournait et commençais a marcher, entendant les pas du rouquin derrière moi, au bout d'une dizaine de minute je m'arrêtais ont étaient en pleine forêt. Je balançais mon sac par terre décidé a le battre même si à la base je ne sais pas me battre, au moins je ferrais de mon mieux...J'enlevais ma cape, je sortis mon sabre et sans crier garde je m'élançais vers Kidd alors qu'il affichait toujours son sourire flippant je sentis mon sabre se diriger dans le sens inverse, Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il avait manger un fruit du démon! Mon sabre partis loin derrière et en moins d'une seconde Kidd me tenait par la gorge et me soulevais je commençais a suffoquer quand je senti une force venir de l'intérieur quand machinalement j'ai crier « Punch ! » mon poing partit tout seul et arrivait dans la face de Kidd avec une puissance phénoménale. Kidd me lâcha a cause de l'impact, je retombai sur mes jambes avant de sortir un autres mots « Jump ! » je senti de l'air s'accumuler sous mes pieds puis sans vraiment conprendre je me suis retrouver derrière lui puis j'ai crier « Kick ! » et je sentit de nouveaux l'air se comprimer au niveau de mon pied, avant que celui-ci s'abatte sur les côtes de mon adversaire qui s'est retrouvé expulser a cent mètres plus loin puis de frapper un arbre de plein fouet. Tout cela en l'espace d'une minute je regardait mes mains sans comprendre, quand je me rappela que j'ai sentis l'air aux niveau de mes poings et de mes pieds au moment des attaques, désormais, j'en étais sûr, mes pouvoirs était basé sur l'air, j'aurais donc manger un fruits de type logia...Je n'entendis pas Kidd se relever mais au moment ou il se mit a courir je décidait de mètre en œuvre mon fruit du démon...alors j'enchaînai les « Kick, Punch, Jump » quand un détail me vint a l'esprit, je me concentrait attendant que Kidd approche et dès qu'il n'était plus qu'à un seul mètre de moi je sortis « Storm ! » et je sentis une tornade se former a coté de moi moi d'abord petite puis en une demi seconde elle avais grandi et se plaça devant moi, emportant Kidd qui se retrouva propulser dans les airs alors je décidais de faire un petit combot, d'abord '' Jump'' pour arriver a sa hauteur puis ''Kick'' avant de terminer par un ''Punch'' et de l'envoyer au sol. Après une bonne demi heure de combat Kidd n'était pas vaincu mais était dans un piteux états, me rappelant qu'il était un peu essentiel pour l'histoire je partis donc vers l'hôtel. Sur la route j'avais croisée Killer je lui lança un sourire avant de lui dire que j'avais laisser Kidd dans la forêt au sud de Prima. Il me lança un regard noir (enfin...je l'ai sentis a travers son masque...) avant de courir vers la forêt. Je rentrais donc à l'hôtel, rentra dans ma chambre m'allongea sur le lit et m'endormis le sourire au lèvres...

Review s'il vous plait...et encore merci a celle/ceux qui m'en ont laissé!


	7. Chapter 7: ciel d'éspoir

et voilà encore merci pour les review et je préviens ma meilleure amie que ce n'est pas la peine de me laisser une review quand ont me dit la même chose sur facebook et le matin en cour! sur ce bonne lecture!

ps: première fois que l'ont voit le personnage étant censée représenter ma meilleure amie. (la même que pour la review)

chapitre 6 :

je me réveillais doucement reprenant calmement mes esprits puis m'assis sur lit avec un grand sourire, j'avais vaincu Kidd ! Et c'est là que je la vit son fusil pointer sur moi, une fille au long cheveux blond et au yeux bleu. Elle portait un short beige et un long T-shirt violet clair, elle portait aussi des bottes assez hautes, deux revolvers a la ceinture et un katana et puis bien sur son fusil pointer a même pas cinq mètres de ma tête. Essayant de garder mon calme je m'écartais légèrement pour ne pas me prendre une balle en pleine tête, je la fixais droit dans les yeux quand elle me posa une question

« -tu t'appelle bien Luka ?

-Euh oui »

Une deuxième balle fusa dans l'air je l'évitais de justesse avant de prendre le canon du fusil et de lui arracher des mains, je balançais plus loin puis elle sortit ses pistolets et commença a tiré évitant plusieurs balles je m'en pris une dans le bras avant d'être vraiment énervé. Je me dirigea vers elle, pris ses revolvers et les envoya avec le fusil avant de la frappée de toutes mes forces. Elle était désormais par terre complètement sonné je la pris par le col avant de le lui demander pourquoi elle m'attaquais elle ne me répondit pas je n'hésitais pas et pris son katana avant de la lâché. J'enfermais ses armes dans la salle de bain puis ferma celle-ci à clé, elle me regarda avant de me sortir

« -Je-je je m'appelle Sora ! *Kîbo Sora !

-Ouais ok...

-Je je t'aie attaquer à cause de ta prime...j'ai profité du fait que je travaille ici pour entrer dans ta chambre.

-...

-en fait je voulais juste utilisé la prime pour m'acheter un bateau pour voyager !

-Cool ta vie ! Je m'en fou !

-Q-Quoi ?

-tu m'énerve...

-Hein ?

-Putain! T'est sourde ou quoi !

-Non, c'est bon...rends moi mes armes que je puisse me barrer...

-Non.

-Hein ? Quoi !

-...je te les rends a une seule condition

-je t'écoute

-Je veux que tu voyage avec moi

-Quoi ?

-...je te laisse y réfléchir rappelle toi juste que...j'ai de l'argent, je suis assez forte ET j'ai un bateau »

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et lui rendis ces armes puis se elle tourna vers la sortie avant que je lui lance

« -demain 15h devant l'hôtel...

-pourquoi ?

-je pars demain alors si tu n'est pas là je pars s'en toi !

-je vais y réfléchir...à demain...peut-être ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre puis je me rallongeait sur le lit...j'aimerais bien voir ses compétences au tir elle avais l'air plutôt doué a moins que toutes ces armes se soit pour frimer...non, je pense pas que ce soit ça. Bon il me reste une journée et j'ai vue une salle d'entraînement vers le sud de la ville...ont pourrais y aller avant de partir...bon, bref je me rendors et j'y réfléchirais cette aprème...

Et voilà chapitre 6 fini! j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 17 ^^ et j'ai encore des idée...Ciao!

*Kîbo Sora correspond en japonais à: Ciel d'espoir


	8. Chapter 8: entraînement

Salut les gens! encore merci pour les review ( je sais j'adore remerciée les gens pour les review) pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis désoler mais j'écris le soir régulièrement et je lis de nouveau le chapitre au moment où je le publie donc je ne fais pas attention au fautes d'orthographe vraiment désoler mais je vais essayé de faire des efforts promis! bon sur ce je vous laisse lire.

chapitre 7 :

Je me ré-réveillais vérifiant si Sora ne pointais pas de-nouveau son fusil sur moi. Bon bref je me levais poussant un long soupir...j'avais oublier que je m'étais pris une balle dans le bras, le lit était plein de sang maintenant, soupirant une deuxième fois je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains inspectant la blessure ça devait faire à peu trois heures que je m'étais endormie et je commençais a nettoyer et a soigner la plaie quand une chanson me revins en tête je ne me souvenais plus du titre mais les paroles restais encore alors par je ne sais quel bug je me mis a chanter le refrain en criant

Listen to your heart

when is calling for you

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye...

après avoir crier le refrain pendant dix minutes j'avais bander la plaie et maintenant j'avais un trou dans mon nouveau T-shirt, moi qui étais fière de ne pas l'avoir abîmer contre Kidd...décidément c'était pas mon jour ! Après deux trois minutes de réflexion sur le sujet : ''Est-ce que Kidd va me tuer si il me voit ?'' et ''Est-ce que Sora a encore envie de me tuer ?'' Je décidais de mettre ma cape et de sortir en ville. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de sport que j'avais aperçus la veille...au bout de dix minutes de marche je m'arrêtais devant le fameux bâtiment il étais plutôt grand et assez haut aussi. Sur la pancarte il y avait écrit en gros ''Salle de sport''...(logique en même temps...)je poussais la grande porte d'entrée puis je me dirigeais vers une autre porte ou il y avais marqué ''entraînement au tirs arc/pistolets'' j'entrais donc et me posta au premier box libre je me concentrais et essayais de rassembler l'air au niveau de mes doigts pour essayer de tirer des balles d'air comprimer, comme l'attaque d'Ace qui lui le faisait avec du feu. Je me concentrais de plus en plus sentant l'air se comprimer de plus en plus. Je voulus donc projeter l'air vers l'avant et au lieu de partir vers l'avant l'air se...comment dire...se décomprima et créa une grande rafale qui m'éjecta hors du box. Après avoir atterris en plein milieu de la salle je restais coucher pendant environ deux minutes avant de recevoir un léger coup de pied dans l'épaule

« -Dis t'es encore vivante...parce que là...

-Je sais j'ai l'air conne...

-Non, non..enfin si.

-Pffff...j'arrive à rien !

-tu sais pas tiré?

-Non...j'ai jamais tenue une arme de ma vie ! Et puis j'en aie pas !

-Ah...et tu tire avec quoi alors ?

-Mes doigts avec l'aide de mon fruit de démon...

-Tu as mangé un fruit du démon !

-Bien sur ! Tu te renseigne pas quand tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?

-Euh...pas vraiment.

-Ah là là ! Je suis tombée sur une cruche ! »

Elle sortis sont fusil et tira j'eus a peine le temps de bouger pour ne pas me la prendre en pleine tête

« -Et susceptible en plus ! »

Elle tira une deuxième balle qui arriva vraiment très près de ma tête, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention je me levais et commença a courir en criant « Sora est susceptible » des dizaines de fois poursuivis par cette dernière. Au bout de cinq minutes nous étions à l'endroit où je m'étais battue contre Kidd...

Et voilà le prochain chapitre est soit pour dimanche soit pour lundi Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Amies?

Alors voilà! le chapitre 8 bon je remercie encore pour les reviews mais bon...Je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8 :

je me retrouvais donc face a Sora qui avais ces deux pistolets en main prête a tirée, j'étais confiante, je savais que si une balle me touchais elle me transpercerait mais la blessure se refermerait ! Alors tans pis si elle me tire dessus !

« -Aller vas s'y tire !

-Ok ! »

Elle tira donc quand j'eus un flash...ce matin quand elle m'avais tirée dessus la blessure ne s'était pas refermée ! Réalisant la connerie que je venais de faire je m'écartais de la trajectoire de la balle le plus vite possible mais un peu trop tard, je me pris la balle dans l'épaule. Pourtant je ne sentis pas la douleur quand la balle me transperça. Je regardais là où la balle venait de passer...JE NE SENTAIS PAS LA DOULEUR ? Pourtant la blessure elle était bien là ! En me concentrant, je fermais les yeux. Je sentis un léger courant d'air puis quand je rouvris les yeux la blessure n'étais plus là et Sora était choquée, puis elle tomba à genoux la bouche grande ouverte. Avant de me demander quelque chose que je ne compris pas vraiment...puis elle commença a pleurer.

« -Faible...je suis...faible !

-Non ! Tu est la fille la plus forte que je connaisse !

-Arrête de mentir !

-...je

-Tait toi !

-...

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais...sa voix tremblante, ses larmes...je ne savais pas ce qui ma prit non plus mais je me suis approchée d'elle, me mettant assise à coté d'elle, je l'entourais de mes bras et commençais a chantonner un air rassurant comme celui que ma mère me chantais étant petite...je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment mais le fait qu'elle pleure ma tout de suite fais pensée a ma sœur...Kaina...elle me manquais terriblement... sentant les sanglots de Sora s'arrêter je m'écartais et la regardais dans les yeux...ses yeux d'un bleu pure me fixait avec un air triste.

« -Ne dit plus jamais que tu est faible...car ce n'est pas vrai !

-Promis...mais...dit moi...je- je peux te donner ma réponse à l'avance ?

-Bien sur ! Mais...quelle réponse

-Emmène moi sur les mers avec toi ! Baka* !

-Pffff... »

je lui souris puis hocha de la tête positivement je savais maintenant pourquoi je voulais qu'elle me suive...elle me faisais penser à Kaina...Je me plaça en face d'elle avec un grand sourire puis tendis la main.

« -Amies ?

-Amies ! »

Elle prit ma main puis ont commença à rire de bon cœur. Mais quelque chose me gênais...quand je me souvins.

« -J'ai oublier de te dire deux choses !

-Deux choses ?

-Oui ! La première, la plus importante et la plus improbable...je-je viens pas de ce monde !

-Quoi !

-Et la...la deuxième c'est que je cherche un équipage alors...si j'arrive a le rejoindre, tu viendra quand même avec moi ?

-Eh bien at-attend si je récapitule tu viens pas de ce monde et en plus tu cherche quelqu'un !

-Oui...

-Dans quelle merde je suis tombée... »

Soudain Sora vira au blanc et elle tomba en arrière, elle-elle s'était évanouie !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

*Baka= Idiote/ Idiot Con/Conne

Alors? je sais dans ce chapitre Sora fais un peu bébé mais bon c'est un passage important...Sur ce...Ciao! Ah oui, une petite review...s'il vous plaît!


	10. Chapter 10: Un invité surprise!

chapitre 9 :

Je commençais sérieusement à me faire chier...quand Sora bougea me rappelant ainsi qu'elle était là à coté de moi...je la vis ouvrir les yeux puis elle me regarda avant de sortir

« -C'était un cauchemar ?

-Non...

-Alors tu ne vient vraiment pas de ce monde...c'est triste...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu a été séparée de ta famille, de tes amis, de ton monde quoi !

J'esquissais un léger sourire, elle avait raison...j'avais été séparer de tout ceux que j'aimais et...je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon raisonnement qu'elle me fit un grand sourire avant de dire

-Au fond...ont est pareilles !

-Ah bon ?

-Bah...j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petite alors au fond c'est comme si ont étais pareilles !

-Eh bien...moi mes parents sont toujours en vie...enfin...ma mère oui mais mon père...je ne sais pas !

-Bon ! C'est pas tout mais et si ont s'entraînait j'aimerais bien voir de quoi tu est capable ! »

Je vis à ce moment là dans son regard qu'elle avait envie de changer de sujet, je la comprenais cela me rendais triste de penser à ma famille...Je me levais rapidement époussetant légèrement mes vêtement puis me dirigeais au centre de la clairière...si s'en était une, avant de me rappeler quelque chose...je n'avais pas beaucoup de technique, j'avais manger mon fruit du démon seulement la veille...

«-Euh...Sora...je n'ai pas beaucoup de technique,ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai mangée mon fruit du démon...

-Ok ! C'est pas grave...montre moi ce que tu sais faire alors ! »

Je me plaçais devant un arbre, je me préparais pour un Punch, sentant l'air se comprimer, je préparais mon poing et le serais le plus fort puis lâcha tout l'air qui était comprimer criant un grand « Punch ! ». L'arbre que j'avais frapper se déracina et emmena deux de ses congénères avec lui. Sora et moi étions choqué puis je repensais à Kidd il avait endurer plusieurs coups comme celui là et n'était pas mort alors que si c'était moi...je ne serais même plus de ce monde...Je commençais à rire nerveusement...c'était sur la prochaine fois que l'on se verra...IL ME FERA LA PEAU !

je sortis de mes pensée d'atroce souffrance par les applaudissement de Sora...qui me regardait avec ses grand yeux bleu d'un air étonner...c'est vrai que...c'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise quelqu'un qui est capable de déraciner plusieurs arbres en un coup . Je me retournais donc vers elle me massant l'arrière de la tête en faisant un sourire bête du style ''J'ai pas fait exprès !'' avant de lui dire

« -Oups ! Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort là, non ?

-Si ! Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers un arbre, elle sortit son katana et se mit a graver quelque chose sur le bois de celui ci...je me rapprochais pour voir ce qu'elle dessinais, elle était entrain de faire une cible avec son katana ! Sincèrement je m'attendais à ce qu'elle coupe l'arbre en deux ! Non...elle dessinais une cible j'avais envie de lui en mettre une ! Puis elle s'éloigna, je m'écartais aussi pour voir mieux quand je la vis sortir ses revolvers a une vitesse incroyable elle tira trois balles puis se tourna vers moi...je venais enfin de comprendre je me tournais vers le cible puis m'approcha de cette dernière pour voir que les trois balles avaient transpercer le bois au même endroit, je me tournais vers elle, elle avait un grand sourire avant de me faire signe de me pousser. Je me déplaçais assez loin de la cible quand elle sortit son fusil et tira ce coup si dix balles, je les vis toutes entrer dans le bois, je partis vérifier elle étaient toute dans le mille...cette fille était super forte mais bizarrement je ne l'avais pas vu visée...ELLE-ELLE N'AVAIS MÊME PAS VISÉE !

Choqué je regardais le trou fait pas les balles puis Sora, puis le trou, puis Sora, puis le trou, puis

« -T'a fini !

-O-Oui ! C'est juste que c'est impressionnant de voir que tu ne vise même pas !

-Bah je fais du full No scope

-En-En No-quoi ?

-Laisse tombée la seule chose qui vaut comprendre c'est que je tire sans visée...

-Ok… »

J'entendis des applaudissement et je me retournais je n'en revenais pas à l'autre bout de la petite clairière se trouvait là adossé a un arbre le mec le plus cool de toute l'histoire de One Piece, son chapeau de cow-boy orange ne laissant apercevoir que son sourire légèrement enfantin et ses taches de rousseurs...

« -Yo ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Coucou Tout le monde! Alors déjà j'ai une question a vous poser...Je viens de finir le dernier chapitre et j'ai eu une idée en fait j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez une suite car La fic se termine mal et j'ai fais une suite alternative que j'ai nommée "Ou pas!" (ne chercher pas la logique vous trouverez vite au dernier chapitre!) et cette suite se passe dans notre monde alors j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez quatre chapitres de rab...ou pas?

ps: la partie "Ou pas!" est très triste mais se termine bien par rapport à la fic de base j'aimerais avoir vos avis et je répondrais au trop curieux par MP (pour ceux qui sont inscrit sur le site)

Sur ce Ciao!

Et re-ps: review s'il vous plait!


	11. Chapter 11: un autographe stp!

Vraiment vraiment désoler pour le retard! Mon ordi àplanter j'ai du reécrire les 5 derniers chapitres et conclusion j'ai oublier de poster vraiment désoler bon alors je vous laisse lire!

* * *

chapitre 10 :

« -Yo ! »

Sora me regardait avec de grands yeux m'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si elle devait lui tirée dessus...je lui fis non de la tête avant de fouillée dans mon sac, trouvant mon bonheur que j'avais arrachée d'un mur quelques heures au par avant, je pris un stylo pris aussi dans mon sac et me dirigea vers Ace qui me regarda bizarrement...je lui tendis son propre avis de recherche et un stylo il regarda les deux objets que je lui tendais puis releva la tête, il sursauta quand il vit les milliers d'étoiles dans mes yeux avant que je prenne la parole :

« -Je-je peux avoir un autographe ?

-Euh...et bien euh...ok. »

il griffonna un truc que je devinais être sa signature quand il me rendit le bout de papier et le stylo je regardais attentivement la signature : Un grand ''P'' avec un ''d'' minuscule et un ''Ace'' en gros ses initiales et son prénom. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je lui saute au coup en criant « AAAAAAAACCCEEEEEE ! ». Quand je me détachais d'Ace, Sora me regardait, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension...je la regardais comme si elle était dingue...

« -Tu, Sora ! Tu-Tu connais pas Ace ! Portgas D. Ace !

-Il semblerait que non !

-Tu est folle ! Ace c'est le mec le plus cool, le plus classe, le plus beau, le plus... »

Je commençais à énumérée toutes les qualités de Ace et là Sora ma regardée d'un air totalement désespéré et commençait à ce rapprocher d'Ace, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille puis il hochèrent tout les deux la tête, je n'avais pas bien compris mais Ace s'approchait de moi de plus en plus, il me prit dans ses bras et sorti soudainement

« -Tu sais toi aussi t'est plutôt pas mal dans ton genre ! »

c'était trop je passa de normal à cramoisi puis m'évanouis tendrement en répétant en boucle ces mots dans ma tête...Ace regarda Sora l'air étonné.

« -C'est que ça marche bien ton truc, elle est K.O. ! »

-Ouais ça fait pas longtemps que je la connaît mais bizarrement elle est très prévisible...

-Là je suis d'accord ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant mon état j'étais complètement rouge encore dans les bras de Ace en murmurant des chose incompréhensibles, les seules mots que Sora comprenait c'était ''Ace...'', ''mignon...'', ''pas mal...'', ''beau gosse...'' et d'autres mots plus...gênants. Au fur et à mesure Ace et Sora faisaient connaissances, puis Ace entama mon sujet, Sora n'en savait pas beaucoup sur moi alors elle racontait ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt...Ace ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face au fait que je venais d'un autre monde et proposa à Sora et moi de venir voir Barbe Blanche un jour ou deux et peu être même intégré son équipage mais Sora lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas elle qui ''décidait'' toute seule car elles étaient devenues amies et que elle même avait promis qu'elle m'accompagnerait sur les mers...puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard je me réveillais de mon état...second, puis regardais Ace droit dans les yeux avant de rougir légèrement...remarquant que j'étais encore dans ses bras mais qu'il s'était assis avec moi a moitié sur ses genoux j'ai encore plus rougis, je sautais sur mes jambes rouge comme une tomate quand il pris la parole

« -Sora m'a dit que tu venais d'un autre monde...

-O-oui !

-C'est impressionnant !

-Hein ? Vraiment !

-Oui c'est super !

-M-merci !

-Mais dit j'en discutais avec Sora mais tu, enfin, vous ne pourriez pas venir deux, trois jours sur le Mobi Dick, histoire de rencontrer Barbe Blanche ?

-Et bien...Sora tu en dit quoi ? Moi en tout cas je suis d'accord !

-Bien alors je te suis !

-C'est super ! Bon ont part tout de suite !

-Euh...Ace, ont va d'abord récupéré nos affaires parce que nôtre départ était prévu pour demain !

-Oki ! Alors je vous attend dans une heure au port sur le quai numéro dix !

-D'accord ! Mais ont emmène nôtre bateau.

-Ok ! À toute ! »

Puis il se leva et parti vers le sud...prenant la main de Sora pour qu'elle se lève, je commençais à courir, de plus en plus vite vers l'hôtel. Une fois dans celui-ci je me dirigeais dans ma chambre. Sora m'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller cherché ses affaires...une demi heure plus tard, ont était toutes les deux au port avec nos bagages, il nous restait à faire le plus dur...rentré les bagages dans ce mini bateau à voile...bon un quart d'heure après c'était réglé nous étions désormais à bord et nous nous dirigions vers le quai numéro dix ou j'aperçus le Striker avec a son bord Ace...Ça y est nous partons maintenant pour le vrai voyage !

* * *

Alors? bon pour la nouvelle année vous aurez le droit a un chapitre spécial...euh...des questions réponses! vous envoyer vos question à l'adresse Sora et moi ont repondra à vos questions! bon sur ce je vous laisse Ciao!

ps: review svp!

re ps: le site ne prend pas les adresses mail donc je vais l'écrire totalement en lettre /!\ tout est en minuscule /!\ Luka Point Sodaina Arobase Gmail Point Com


	12. Chapter 12: Zeus et Lincoln ?

Re! Alors je poste celui là en prime c'est vraiment pour me faire pardonner du retard...pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu voir l'adresse pour le questions reponses retourner au chapitre précédent j'ai arranger ça! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Ace nous attendait là patiemment les bras croisé il nous fit un signe de la main, le Striker s'enflamma et partit a une vitesse incroyable, franchement j'adorais les défis ! Je me concentrais les voiles se gonflèrent, le vent soufflant dans la direction à prendre, le ''mini voilier'' partit lui aussi à une vitesse hallucinante et rattrapait dangereusement le Striker nous étions désormais à côté d'Ace une mini course s'engageait, moi lui faisant un grand sourire et Sora totalement...comment dire...enfin la vitesse lui plaisait quoi !tout comme moi et Ace elle avait un grand sourire mais elle criait des ''Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !'' ou des ''Yiiiiaaaaaaah !'' le brun à côté était mort de rire et moi en mode ''je suis le smiley blasée'' (Vive Norman ! Hum-hum...reprenons) donc Ace était mort de rire et dites, vous savez que le rire est contagieux, non ? Tellement contagieux qu'au final je me suis déconcentré, que le bateau c'est arrêté net ou autrement dit je me suis auto-envoyer par dessus bord magnifiquement ! Heureusement Sora est venue me sauver bon maintenant je lui en doit une* et merde ! Bon sinon ont voyait maintenant le Mobi Dick au loin Ace était tout content en-fait ont n'avait pas vraiment parlé durant le voyage qui n'a duré lui qu'une demi heure...Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus Ace commençait à faire des grands signe avec ses bras et moi je restais concentrée parce que sinon c'était ''Plouf, à la flotte !'' comme dirait Ace...après encore dix minutes de ''voyage'' nous étions près du Mobi Dick j'étais comme une enfant totalement émerveillée, des étoiles dans les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, j'allais rencontré l'homme le plus puissant de CE monde ! Et par la même occasion les capitaines de ses flottes, j'avais hâte de voir de mes propres yeux Marco enfin pas lui sa coupe d'ananas...nous étions désormais sur le Mobi Dick bizarrement Sora et moi ont se tenait la main et ont se cachait à moiter derrière Ace, oui quand j'avais peur dans mon monde, je tenais la main de la personne la plus proche pour me sentir plus en sécurité. Sora et moi nous étions suivit du regard comme si il se pouvait que d'un coup ont devienne des monstres et que l'ont crée le chaos en une seconde. Bref nous nous collions de plus en plus à Ace qui lui était **presque** je dit bien **presque **en train de se foutre de nous ! J'allais lui en foutre une si il continuait ! Mais je m'interrompis dans ma réflexion car nous étions arrivé devant une grande porte que je suppose être le ''bureau'' oui le bureau je ne trouve pas de mot à par cabine mais ce n'en ai pas une ! Donc le bureau de Barbe Blanche, Ace toqua à la porte et entra, il nous fit signe de le suivre alors nous l'avons suivit logique! Puis là, bug...même assit Barbe Blanche faisait flippé si j'étais pas en sa présence j'aurais gueulé :

« -Wouaaaaaaaaa ! Comment il ressemble trop à Zeus assis dans son fauteuil, ou encore à la statue de Lincoln!

-À qui ? Me demanda t-il

-Bah Lincoln quoi ! Le 16ème président des États Unis ! Merde j'ai pensée a voix haute !

-...

-Oups ! Désoler...

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Luka ! Et vous ?

-Edward Newgate...

-Ah ! Bah OUI ! Je suis bête !

-...Et toi la jeune fille au cheveux blonds ?

-Moi...Kîbo Sora.

-Bien ! Vous êtes pirates ?

-Affirmatif ! Lui répondis-je

-Elle c'est la capitaine, moi je suis sa seconde...ajouta Sora

-Vous n'êtes que deux ?

-Ouaip !

-Malheureusement... »

je fis un bond de deux mètres (et j'ai vraiment fait un bond de deux mètres à cause de mon fruit du démon...) quand l'empereur éclata de rire, il nous souhaita la bienvenue et organisa un festin pour nous...je ne savais pas pourquoi mais se séjour allait mal se passé...Vista entra en trombe dans le bureau, les larmes au yeux et dit froidement dénué d'émotion à cause du choque :

« -S-Satch est...Satch est mort...quelqu'un l'a assassiner

-Quoi ! Criais-je. Non ça ne se peut pas je pensais pas que l'on était déjà a cet époque là !

-Hein ! Tu veux dire que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ? Me demanda Sora, C'est en rapport avec ton monde ?

-Bien sûr c'est à cause de sa mort que Ace va partir à la recherche de Teach et, et...

-Et quoi ? Me demanda l'homme le plus fort du monde.

-Je Je vous le dirais plus tard si vous voulez bien !

-D'accord... »

Après cet incident Sora et moi nous avions été éjecter de la salle car Barbe Blanche avais réunit touts les capitaines du coin, elle n'attendit même pas et me posa tout de suite une rafale de questions sur cet événement...

« -De un si ont ne les arrêtes pas Ace va mourir mais si ont les arrêtes Luffy va mourir !

-Luffy ?

-Bah c'est le personnage principale de l'histoire dans mon monde.

-Ah et ils ont quoi a voir en commun ?

-Ils sont frères ! Enfin ''Frères'' de serment.

-...ont a qu'a tué ce mec nous mêmes !

-Ont va crever !

-Pas si tu t'entraîne à maîtriser ton fruit du démon !

-Mais oui ! Si mon fruit du démon ai assez puissant je pourrais le vaincre !

-Et puis des balles en granit marin ça fait mal même si tu as manger un fruit du démon non ?

-Sora tu es une génie ! Je t'adooooooore !

-Hihi ! »

Je défonçais donc la porte du bureau en gueulant :

« -Sora et moi ont va lui faire sa fête à cet enfoirer !

-Quoi !

-Je sais ce qui va ce passé et je sais quel fruits du démon il a mangé...et je connais aussi sa prochaine destination. Alors avec Sora ont va allé lui cassé la gueule à votre place !

-Euh et bien si ça vous fait plaisir...

-Sora, on y va !

-Désoler Ace ! Mais je pense que la prochaine fois que l'ont se verra ont sera adversaires !

-Ok ! Luka, Sora...la prochaine fois qu'ont se voit, je vous fais la peau ! »

Je courrais sur le pont du Mobi Dick et sautais dans le ''mini-voilier'' suivis de près par Sora je me concentrais à nouveau, et le bateau filait de nouveau à toute allure désormais vers Alabasta...

* * *

*j'ai entendu une fois quelqu'un le dire et depuis je le dis tout le temps dès que je dois un service (ou même le fait qu'on mais sauvé la vie ce qui est déjà arrivé trois fois en l'espace de 2 ans... )à quelqu'un.

Bon alors déja chose que j'ai oublier de dire avant BONNNE ANNÉE et ensuite je vais continuer à écrire et je promets de poster d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine! Sur ce Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13: un faiblard

Oui je sais c'est vraiment en fin de semaine...je vous laisse lire!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Cela faisait trois jours que je poussais le bateau à l'aide de mon fruit du démon et depuis je n'avais même plus besoin de me concentrée Alors je consacrais mes journée a l'entraînement je n'avais même pas besoin de Log Pose je me dirigeais naturellement vers Alabasta c'est cool non ? Donc après trois jours de routes nous arrivions sur une petite île déserte, pas si déserte que ça vue qu'il y avait une barque sur la plage et de la fumée qui émanait de la petite forêt situé sur l'île. Sora et moi étions arrivées à la même conclusion, avec la vitesse, nous avions rattraper Barbe noire ! J'étais décider à le tuer alors autant le faire discrètement non ? Nous arrivions enfin près de son campement, au moment ou je fait signe à Sora de se taire, j'ai fais la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, j'ai marché sur une brindille, et celle ci à craqué bien fort pour que ça s'entende...

« -Putain de brindille de merde ! Hurlait-je

-Luka...shhhhht. Me chuchotait Sora...

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrètes les filles ! Ah ah ah ah...

-Maaaiiiiieeeeeuuuuu ! C'est à cause de la brindille. Me plaignais-je

-Non mais t'est complètement irrécupérable ont était censée êtres discrètes et toi tu te plaint t'est complètement conne !

-Oups ! Hé hé

Je regardais Sora avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, ont passais donc au plan B ! c'est à dire lui faire croire que ont aient amis et le tuer en suite !

-Et sinon vous deux qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ont a pensait que ont pourrais intégré ton équipage ! Commença Sora

-Vu que tu est puissant ce serait bien non ? Terminais-je

-Mouais mais vous, vous valez au moins quelque chose ? Ah ah ah ah !

-Bien sur ! Affirmais-je, Sora est une sniper, la meilleure de tout Grand Line !

-Et Luka à manger un fruit du démon, un logia !

-Ah Ah Ah Ah ! Je dois donc en déduire que vous êtes plutôt fortes !

-Bien sur, et puis je suis navigatrice et Sora cuisine super bien!

-Alors ? Demanda Sora

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah !

Intérieurement, j'étais entrain de cracher de dégoût, Sora aussi étais entrain de rager intérieurement. Le fait d'être devenu membre de son équipage pourrait décourager plein de monde. Alors ont allaient démarrée le plan, ont le tuera dès qu'il aura confiance en nous. Et le monde restera comme avant il me suffira de faire le passage de l'île céleste vous savez le passage ou il dit à Luffy et Zoro qu'il faut toujours croire en ces rêves et que Skypiéa existe. Et c'est tout de toute façons un Shishibukai de plus ou de moins personne ne ferra la différence ! Et puis Law va devenir Shishibukai donc ''No Problem !'' tout est bien qui fini bien et la bataille de Marine Ford n'aura pas lieu ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...Mon dieu, Sora et moi nous sommes vraiment des génies !

* * *

Bon je passe à une idée que Kaina ma donnée...j'aimerais (je vous en supplie) avoir 5 reviews et tant que je les aies pas Kaina ne me rends pas ma clé USB avec les chapitres dessus...Alors je vous en supplie (encore une fois) une review s'il vous plait!


End file.
